


The Queen's Castle

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animate Object, Early Work, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That castle calls for someone to end its loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Castle

The world was a big jumbled up mess in the void of compassion.The wind stirred around the front of the castle with a chill that would drive a man crazy.This castle, that no one had been in since the death of the Queen, two hundred years ago, stood all alone, and it was lonely. So, by this time it was calling for someone, to rid it of this loneliness. But the castle had a problem, no one came close enough for the magic to reach them. So the castle stood alone forever, calling, calling, moaning in pain, and eventually it silenced. The castle's magic seeped into the earth. The castle that once had the heart of a Queen, that would last forever, now was falling apart because it had lost it's soul. The earth had finally captured the prize it had tried to seize since the Queen's death. Now the Queen really was lost. Eventually, there was no sign that the castle had ever been there.

 

The people forgot about both the castle and the Queen. But, the earth never forgot. It had the Queen's soul. The earth thrived from that time on. And the world became normal again.

 

Maybe, no one else cares enough to remember them, but I do. That's why I write this. I will remember you who are reading this and them after time ends. I will remember when there is no one left to remember. May the earth take care of your soul. May the earth thrive and live forever more.


End file.
